Dragon Ball: Xeno - New Raditz Saga Chapter 4
by TFF421
Summary: ((Biggest Raditz fan, so I decided to make a little story for him. I know I'm supposed to do chapter 1 first, but I have a reason for chapter 4 first.))


((Before getting started, let's make some things clear. I do not own rights to any characters, names, or attack moves you will see throughout this story. This was all made for entertainment purpouses. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball Super are properly owned by Akira Toriyama. This story was completely original and not a knock off of anything already made by Akira himself, aside from the characters used of course. One more thing, there were 3 chapters before this. I decided to only upload this one because it had more action rather than dialouge, So i figured it would grab more attention. If this is well enjoyed, I shall post the previous 3, and the next few that come after.))

 **Goku** : Aw, C'mon Vegeta. Why do you get to go first?

 **Vegeta** : You had your chance, and you died along with him. Besides, I need to put him back in his place!

 _-Raditz smirked, standing with his arms folded as usual, he saw Vegeta's threats as nothing more than mere quotes. Not one intimidated him-_

 **Gohan** : I don't know, Raditz seems a little...too confident in whatever new power he has...

 **Piccolo** : I know, that's what troubles me...!

 **Goku** : Don't worry guys, I'm sure Vegeta's got this! And if not, I'll just step in. -Goku laughed-

 **Vegeta** : There will be NO need for "stepping in" Kakarot!

 _-Vegeta walked away from the group, now standing firmly 3 feet away from Raditz. The prince glared at the other saiyan; Raditz glared equally as intense back at Vegeta, but with a devious smirk upon his face-_

 **Raditz** : Shall we begin then?

 **Vegeta** : Ready when you are, low class.

 **Raditz** : Vegeta, You'll soon regret underestimating my power.

 **Vegeta** : Tch! Prove it.

 _-Goku and the others watched as the two saiyans exchanges insults. They stood there, glaring for a few moments. Both awaiting the other to make the first approach; Raditz took a slight step forward, and instantly, the two saiyans disappeared, quickly dashing at one another and already countering the others blow. This shock created an instant crater within the earth-_

 **Gohan** : Oh man...Raditz really must've gotten stronger. He blocked Vegeta's attack...!

 _-Both Vegeta and Raditz continuously threw rapid punches and kicks at one another, each one countering the opponent's attacks; Raditz quick stepped behind Vegeta and threw his leg directly at Vegeta's ribs, which were open for attack; Vegeta took the hit, but then grabbed Raditz leg and tossed him into the air. Vegeta followed up this attack by chasing after the thrown Raditz. Raditz countered by again dashing behind Vegeta, this time, he shot a blast at his back. After sending the first blast, he continues with more, a rapid flurry of attacks-_

 **Gohan** : This isn't looking good...!

 **Piccolo** : No, Vegeta's holding back. He's got this.

 _-Piccolo smirked, confident in Vegeta's powers-_

 **Goku** : I don't know Piccolo... I can tell, Raditz is doing the same.

 _-Goku turned towards Piccolo, with a serious expression on his face-_

 **Goten** : I don't get it, even if Raditz is stronger than Vegeta and dad, what's the problem?

 **Gohan** : You don't know Raditz like we do Goten, if he's more powerful than dad, he'll definitely try and destroy everything like saiyans naturally do...

 _-Goten looked up at his uncle firing rapid energy blast at Vegeta-_

 **Goten** : But...

 _-Raditz ceased his rapid blasting. After the smoke cleared, Vegeta was shown in a blocking stance, smirking-_

 **Vegeta** : Is that the best you got? You should be ashamed Raditz. Tch, you never change.

 **Raditz** : Neither do you, Vegeta.

 _-Raditz charged a large purple blast in his right hand-_

 **Raditz** : Here, Have a present! Saturday Crush!

 _-Raditz quickly threw his blast at Vegeta, to which Vegeta quickly countered with his attack-_

 **Vegeta** : Rgh, Big Bang Attack!

 _-The two blast collided, resulting in a huge shock wave and cloud of smoke; Once the smoke cleared, the two could be seen rapidly throwing punches and kicks at each other again. Continuously countering, the two began to raise their power levels-_

 **Piccolo** : You've got to be kidding me! Is Vegeta using more of his strength?!

 **Goku** : Yeah, I'd say around 58% by now.

 **Gohan** : A-And what about Raditz...?

 _-Goku balled up a fist, unsure how to tell Raditz true potential-_

 **Goku** : I'm not sure. I don't know what he's capable of...

 _-Raditz and Vegeta began dealing heavy blows to each other; Raditz forcefully thrusted his fist towards Vegeta's gut, Vegeta quickly blocked his attack but was pushed back a good distance. This caused Raditz to follow up with a dashing kick, to which Vegeta was able to dodge and appear behind Raditz. Vegeta threw out a powerful punch to Raditz as his back was turned. Raditz skillfully ducked the punch, and thrusted both his feet back, kicking Vegeta away in a similar fashion to the way he did against Piccolo and Goku-_

 **Goku** : W-Wow...!

 _-Vegeta quickly caught his balance, growing more and more frustrated. He powered up again, dashing towards Raditz and throwing a flurry of attacks that Raditz is again able to counter. Each blow was followed up by a twice as powerful one; Vegeta and Raditz were continuously dishing out blow exchanges. The two eventually got in a grip lock, gripping onto each other's hands. Vegeta used this time to quickly slam inward his knee into Raditz stomach. This stunning blow caused Raditz to cough up blood, which resulted in more than enough time for Vegeta to attack again. Vegeta placed his hands together in a balled up format and thrusted his hands downward on Raditz. Slamming him down into a rocky area. Vegeta fired another Big Bang Attack directly at Raditz body. Causing a huge explosion within the area-_

 **Raditz** : That was a good one...!

 _-Raditz slowly got up from the spot he was mounted in. Pushing away any rubble above him-_

 **Vegeta** : W-What!?

 **Raditz** : But I'm sure, there's more to you than this, Vegeta.

 _-Vegeta was beyond aggravated. He couldn't believe that Raditz could take all of these hits and still move around with ease-_

 **Vegeta** : Oh there is, believe me! That's enough warming up, wouldn't you say?!

 _-Vegeta increased his power, charging up yet again, this time turning into a super saiyan-_

 **Vegeta** : This is a power I'm sure you haven't mastered. One that only true saiyan warriors can accomplish! I have become, a legendary Super Saiyan!

 **Raditz** : My my, yes. That /is/ impressive.

 _-Raditz as well began to power up completely, now ready to fight at his full power-_

 **Goku** : His power...!

 **Piccolo** : What the hell?!

 **Gohan** : He's not even... A super saiyan!

 _-Vegeta was shocked, completely shocked to see that Raditz power could continue to increase without exceeding a transformation-_

 **Raditz** : Haaaaaaaaaa! Ahhhhhhhhh!

 _-Raditz enormous surge of power caused many nearby boulders to break and mountains to crumble; After a few more seconds, he stopped charging his ki. The level he was at now was surely equal to Vegeta's power in Super Saiyan form, if not greater-_

 **Raditz** : C'mon Vegeta. I want to see what a /real/ Super Saiyan can do. Please demonstrate!

 _-Vegeta was speechless, his pride shattered again to pieces. He didn't have any words to say-_

 **Raditz** : Is that it? Well call me a Super Saiyan, I can stand still too!

 _-Raditz laughed mockingly towards Vegeta, which easily enraged him-_

 **Vegeta** : Shut your mouth, you LOW CLASS!

 _-Vegeta charge his final flash, practically instantly due to his rage-_

 **Goku &Gohan**: Wait, Vegeta!

 **Piccolo** : That idiot. Does he want to destroy the planet?

 **Vegeta** : Final Flash!

 _-Vegeta shot his Final Flash downward, seeming unconcerned about the others, he aimed directly at Raditz-_

 **Raditz** : Ooh, that looks dangerous!

 _-Raditz held out both his hands to hold back Vegeta's attack. The force of the blast caused Raditz to fall on one knee and back his foot down within the earth-_

 **Vegeta** : Die!

 **Raditz** : Agh!

 _-Raditz charged a blast within his palms, to counter Vegeta's-_

 **Raditz** : Double Sunday!

 _-A large explosion took over the remaining area. Goku, Gohan, Goten, and Piccolo quickly flew away to avoid collision with the blast; Raditz power level couldn't be felt-_

 **Goku** : Vegeta! Are you crazy?!

 **Vegeta** : Shut it Kakarot! I know what I'm doing.

 _-Vegeta sighed, seeming relaxed, he turned back from Super Saiyan to normal-_

 **Goten** : I-Is Uncle Raditz...?

 **Piccolo** : Tsk, it's for the best.

 **Gohan** : Yeah. He's way worse than he may have seemed.

 **Goku** : Darn! And I never even got my turn...!

 _-Goku laughed aloud casually-_

 **Raditz** : Oh don't worry, Kakarot.

 **Everyone** : What!?

 _-Raditz appeared dashing quickly out of the smoke and behind Vegeta. He swiftly thrusted his foot to the back if Vegeta's neck. Kicking him at full force and knocking him...unconscious. Raditz wiped the blood from his mouth, and spit out the remaining within. He turned his head to Goku's._

 **Raditz** : You'll get your turn.

 _-The entire gang was surprised, at a lost for words-_

 **Gohan &Piccolo**: Vegeta!

 _-Goten didn't know what to do nor say. As far as he was concerned, Raditz was a fairly nice guy. His personality almost no different from Vegeta's. Goku looked down at Vegeta's unconscious body, and quickly glared back at Raditz. Goku was obviously unhappy-_

 **Raditz** : Are you next, Kakarot? Or do I get my chance at the brat or the Namekian first?

 _-Gohan took a step forward closer to Raditz, removing his glasses as well-_

 **Gohan** : I'm more than ready to take you on, Raditz

 **Goku** : No, wait Gohan.

 **Gohan** : H-Huh?

 _-Goku walked closer to Raditz, a dark glare was shared by the both of them. Followed by a cocky smirk-_

 **Goku** : Let me be the one to finish this.

 _-Raditz laughed-_

 **Raditz** : Like old times, right Kakarot?

 **Goku** : You could say that. But let's wait, fighting you like you are now won't be any fun. I'll go get some Senzu Beans. Then I'll be back.

 **Piccolo** : You can't be serious Goku!

 **Gohan** : He's serious...

 _-Gohan sighed. Goku used Instant Transmission to go to Korins tower. After a couple of minutes, he returned-_

 **Goku** : Here, eat this.

 _-Goku tossed a senzu bean to Raditz, and he ate it without hesitation. He gave the rest of the bag to Goten, to hold-_

 **Goku** : Do you think you're ready?

 **Raditz** : Hehehe, more than ready.

 _|To be Continued...|_

 _((_ Hey, what's up guys? This is my first every story uploaded to this site. I worked really herd, so I do hope you enjoyed. As I said, I will upload more if you did enjoy. Thanks for taking the time out of your day to ready my little fanboy story. I am the biggest fan of Raditz (obviously), and I hate how he is no longer in the series or movies.))


End file.
